


Behind Closed Doors

by DraconicWolf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: hints of Orion Pax if you interperet it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicWolf/pseuds/DraconicWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the restrained and stoic Optimus reacts to having no audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever actually wrote down on paper. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it.

He entered his quarters and, relaxed, sliding down against the door until he was sitting. He turned his focus inward to his coding, looking for that one line that would free him. It clicked into place within his processor and he could feel the layers of armour falling away, the sensation of rapidly changing size still uncomfortable after all these vorns. He vented slowly as the last piece of metal settled on the floor underneath him. He stood, gently, mindful of the delicate equipment spread out around him.  
Touching a small indent, with the familiar glyph of Primus in the centre, started the sequence to collapse the armour until it was merely a blue and red metal box. He picked it up and carried next to his berth and placed it underneath.

He then walked to his private wash racks, a commodity he'd made a show of trying to deny, and stood in front of a mirror none were aware he possessed. For a moment he simply stood there staring, then he launched into motion.

He jumped. He laughed. He squealed. He danced. He sang. Everything he would never be allowed to do in front of others. Everything the Matrix would hold him back from.

Everything he wished to do. Longed to do, even.

He knew in the back of his processor he would need to return the stoic mask the next orn. For now, however, he could simply be who he really was. For now, he could do what was forbidden.


End file.
